<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Us by Azusa06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012642">Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa06/pseuds/Azusa06'>Azusa06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Bottom Lán Jǐngyí, Bottom lan jing yi, Demonic Cultivation (Módào Zǔshī), Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gusu Lan Sect, Historical, Historical Fantasy, I Ship It, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lan SiZhui rabbit, Love Confessions, Love Prevails, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi &amp; MXTX | Fanfics en español's Wangxian Week, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Poor Lan Qiren, Protective Lan Jingyi, Slow Burn, Unpopular ship but let's make it popular, Wasted Lan JingYi, Yaoi, ZhuiYi Week, top lan sizhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa06/pseuds/Azusa06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Huan | Lan Xichen/Lan Yuan | Lan Sizhui/Wen Ning | Wen Qionglin, Modaozushi juniors, ZhuiYi / Lan JingYi &amp; Lan SiZhui, bestfriends to lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LAN JINGYI'S POV</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The tulips around the pavilion bloom beautifully, isn't it ?"<br/>Zewu-Jun uttered as he noticed my arrival and I expressed courtesy then answered.</p><p>" Yes, it's indeed a scenic view, ZeWu-Jun."</p><p>" Come sit."<br/>Zewu-Jun gently beckoned me and I followed him.</p><p>ZeWu-Jun sipped his tea before looking at me with a carefree smile.</p><p>" I am quite surprised that you are acting strange these past few weeks, Lan JingYi..."</p><p>What does that mean actually.. ?</p><p>" Acting strange? I'm confused, what do<br/>you actually mean, ZeWu-Jun?"</p><p>I'm truly surprised by that question<br/>from him. And Zewu-Jun lightly chuckled from my question.</p><p>Did I committed a mistake ?<br/>If I had committed a mistake then I would<br/>be surely now at the library pavilion copying ten times the rules of conduct.</p><p>" Lan JingYi, I had watched the both you grew together, you and Lan SiZhui are really close but these past few days, both of you seemed to be in a distant... did you guys perhaps quarrelled?"</p><p>I almost choked upon hearing those<br/>words from Zewu-Jun.</p><p>How come he noticed something like that...</p><p>I faked a laughed before replying.</p><p>" No, Zewu-Jun. We aren't in a quarrel.<br/>We are...just...f-fine... Yes! We are very f-fine! Hahah-haha"</p><p>Heavens.. I sounded so lame!</p><p>" Is that so? Then why have I heard you're neglecting nighthunting when Lan SiZhui is around?"</p><p>"No! That was just coincidence."<br/>I agitatedly replied.</p><p>" I'm observing enough JingYi, I saw you hanging out yesterday with the other disciples rather than being together with SiZhui. I already confronted him yet he won't tell even one bit of what's happening between the both of you. Actually, Wangji had asked me to observe the both of you since he is too busy with his wife. Thus, what actually happened between the both of you?"<br/>Zewu-Jun explained calmly as I was starting to panick inwardly.</p><p>"Zewu-Jun...."<br/>Hesitantly I called out.</p><p>No. I can't say it ... it's very troubling and embarrassing for me to share this. On the other hand, I also can't understand why SiZhui changed these past few weeks.</p><p>Yes he is the one that changed , he is the one who starts acting strange---------it's not me but him.</p><p>"JingYi? Is it too conflicting to--------"<br/>Before Zewu-Jun could finish asking<br/>me , a voice interrupted us in a hurry.</p><p>"Zewu-Jun... Pardon my interruption but Elder Lan Qiren immediately needs your presence at his study due to an important matter."</p><p>It was the person I hope to be the last one to see----- SiZhui.</p><p>Unconsciously, my hands started to<br/>tremble with my knees turning jelly at once, it  feels like I won't be able to stand up now.<br/><br/></p><p>But I need to escape now or else...</p><p>He might do something unbelievable again!</p><p>Zewu-Jun was shocked and<br/>immediately stood up, worried.</p><p>"Is that so. Then I'll go ahead. He's almost leaving but turn suddenly to me and said gently.</p><p>"Since both of you will be left , won't you guys have a little chat to clear things up, hmmn? "</p><p>"Yes , of course. ZeWu-Jun"<br/>SiZhui replied as I can't help fidgeting<br/>in my seat. The moment ZeWu-Jun's<br/>presence had gone off, SiZhui faced me.<br/>He's silent, looking straight into my<br/>eyes like burning holes.</p><p>Few minutes had passed, still neither of<br/>us opened up.<br/>This is too awkward so I decided to stand up after gathering a lot of courage from the bottom of my core.</p><p>" I... I think I should ..g-go."<br/>I stammered, I walked passed him butnot long after he had grab my arm and made me face him in proximity.</p><p>I felt a blood rush through my head...<br/>I hate it but I seemed to be blushing!</p><p>And SiZhui smiled resplendently incomparable to the blossoming tulips around us.</p><p>"You're beet red. How cute, JingYi."<br/>As he said those very embarrassing words I noticed his already close face to me coming more closer and closer.</p><p>It alarmed me and immediately, I pushed him  away.</p><p>"Stop it. SiZhui!!! This shouldn't happen between us!"<br/>I shouted angrily.</p><p>" JingYi... I just wanted to kiss<br/>you...again."<br/>He said calmly without even blinking an eye.</p><p>" Are you for real?! That night we are drunk and you kissed me all of a sudden, that was a mistake SiZhui. You are under the influence of the alcohol and I forgave you but the next day after that you changed .... you became-- you became... Agghh! I just can't get you SiZhui! What happened to you?! "</p><p>" I just realized and gather up a lot of<br/>courage. "<br/>He gently uttered whilst taking a step closer to me again.</p><p>"Courage? Courage for what? "<br/>I asked in panicked while taking steps<br/>backward,</p><p>"Courage to be brave enough."<br/>And he clasped both of my hands and said the most impossible words I'd never dream of him saying those to me.</p><p>"I-- I like you JingYi for a very long<br/>time."<br/><br/></p><p>" WHAAATT?!!!"<br/>               <br/><br/></p><p>_______________________________________<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>ENTRY 1 END. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(2)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LAN JINGYI'S POV</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week ago...</p><p> </p><p>I, SiZhui and together with the other disciples are having meditation when we are suddenly summoned by the elders demanding us to aid the disciples of another sect facing feral zombies in the small village of Han, laying almost at the boundary of Gusu Lan sect.</p><p>"The report said, the disciples of another sect are quite outnumbered by the feral zombies and since Han village is quite located close to our sect, it's just<br/>reasonable to aid. "<br/>One of the Elder explained to us.</p><p>" Will HanGuang-Jun come with us?"<br/>I asked politely.</p><p>"Unfortunately, If HanGuang-Jun will go then I wouldn't have called you here. He is currently with the Yiling Patriarch at Yunmeng Jiang Sect."<br/>The Elder replied in remorse.</p><p>"Then how about ZeWu-Jun?"<br/>I asked again.</p><p>" ZeWu-Jun is on a confidential mission. "<br/>Whispered by SiZhui who's beside me, I reeled surprisingly.</p><p>" Oh? Why you know... He told you? "</p><p>"No. It's accidental."</p><p>" But feral zombies aren't jokes! I'm afraid—"</p><p>" Hush, we will gonna be fine, Jingyi. We are facing them together. "<br/>SiZhui uttered with his assuring smile ....</p><p>But still not enough! I'm still having the chills. I've already experienced the worst last time. I don't know what will happen now but I need to be strong and SiZhui 's with me so I think ... it's gonna be fine.</p><p>At the Han Village,</p><p>Entering the gates, we have noticed from afar the disciples in golden robeshaving the motif of spark amidst snow, so the disciples we are lending aid are from the LanLingJin sect!</p><p>Oh, I wonder if that young mistress is there.</p><p>We go forth and upon arriving we expressed courtesy.<br/>SiZhui forward for a word.</p><p>"We are here to aid the LanLing Jin Sect's disciples, before anything else can you please explain to us the current situation ? "</p><p>There are a lot of LanLing's disciples who are injured, they seem to be unable to fight anymore.</p><p>"The situation is like a ceasefire, we don't know but the zombies disappeared but would suddenly appeared at any given time.</p><p>And the elder ones who lead our group to be here are immediately delivered back to our sect since they are badly injured upon battling the feral zombies. The rest of us cannot retreat for we are still evacuating the civilians to a refuge.</p><p>" How about your Sect's reinforcement? "<br/>I interrupted.</p><p>"They are still travelling, we all know LanLing Jin Sect is the farthest among all of the sects from here. "<br/>He got a point.</p><p>SiZhui asked them again,</p><p>" Is there any... casualties? "</p><p>" Fortunately, none. Only injuries and by the way, Sect Leader Jin is still with us even though he is badly injured. We pleaded him to go back to treat his wounds but he won't, please lift us the trouble to persuade the Sect Leader to go back."</p><p>" WHAT?! "      <br/>I exclaimed aghastly, everyone looked at me.<br/>Damn, haven't they used to me being loudmouthed... ? Tsk..</p><p>"Where is that Young Mistre— I mean, where is your Sect leader?!"<br/>I demanded and they pointed an open little hut not too far from us.</p><p>Damn that stubborn Jin Ling!</p><p>I was about to stride when SiZhui caught my arms and with a reluctant countenance.</p><p>"What? Worry less SiZhui, I'm not gonna beat up an injured person, more importantly a ' Sect Leader' Tsk, although I cannot promise..."</p><p>Huh! That depends on his attitude!</p><p>And I flailed SiZhui's grip and sauntered hurriedly towards the hut.<br/>I found Jin Ling sitting on the hay,</p><p>" ...LanJingYi? What're you doing here?"</p><p>" And You?! What're you doing here ? If you're gonna stay here and won't fight zombies outside then you better go back to your Sect now!"</p><p>" Who are you to say that to me! You just<br/>came!"</p><p>" That's right, we came so just stop worrying about the morale of your companies, while you're thinking for them , they're also thinking of you! If you die here, what'll happen to the LanLing Jin sect!?! Who'll will be the new Sect Leader?! Do you have heirs?! Haven't that thought come across your little brain!? Huh!?"<br/>Jin Ling flushed from anger, he grabbed his sword and immediately stand up.</p><p>Don't blame me. I'll only defend myself.<br/>I stand on defense ready to defend but before Jin Ling can take a step...<br/><br/></p><p>He collapsed in the hay.<br/><br/></p><p>" Eh... Jin Ling??"<br/>I approached and crouched, patting him if he really did collapsed.</p><p>" You're burning from fever, Jin Ling!!"<br/>I groaned inwardly,<br/>Just how stubborn is this young mistress?!</p><p>Without a choice, I pulled him to the thicker hay so that his body could recline properly.<br/>And he slightly open his eyes,</p><p>"W..-what are you..doing... ?"</p><p>"Oh shut up, I'm only helping the young<br/>mis-- "<br/>Before I could finish mocking him , he started flailing away from my grasp.</p><p>" Damn it Jin Ling! Don't struggle, I'm moving you to the better position-—AHHHHgg!!"<br/>My foot slipped from the moist of the hay<br/>and unfortunately---------fell partly on Jin Ling's body.</p><p>My face slumped on his burning neck.<br/>He must be feeling suffocated by my weight.<br/>But before I could struggle away from Jin Ling, I heard a clang of metal that seem to have fallen on the ground.<br/>I reeled my head and saw SiZhui standing at the hut 's entrance having the subtle flickering in his eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>Eh..? I know , we are in a very awkward position but SiZhui won't misunderstand this, will he?</p><p>"Why are you on top of him, JingYi?.. "<br/>SiZhui asked ghastly.<br/>               <br/><br/></p><p>               <br/>________________________________<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Entry 2 End. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>